vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Christmas Story Quest II
Description The Christmas Story is a tale recounting one of the most important events in Christianity. The Nativity story tells of a very special baby born in a manger. It includes angels, shepherds, and wise men and exotic treasures brought from afar. Many communities and churches hold a reenactment of the Christmas story as part of the celebration of Christmas. On today's quest, we will look at one of the most beloved and well known stories of the Bible, the Christmas story. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Christmas 2010 Cozy Fireplace! Prizes Questions 1. The story is set over 2000 years ago. At that time, Caesar Augustus decreed that a census be taken. This required that every person in the Roman world had to register to his own home town. Joseph was required to go to Bethlehem with Mary, to register. In what town did Joseph reside at the time? *Bethlehem *Nazareth *Jericho *Hebron 2. Joseph was a descendent of King David and the birthplace of King David was Bethlehem. At this time in history, your home town meant the town of your ancestors, therefore, Joseph was required to leave his home in Nazareth and travel to Bethlehem. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's and say: "It is the most human and kindly of seasons!" 3. When they arrived in Bethlehem, there was no room at the inn, most likely due to the census, and they had to stay in a stable. Mary gave birth to Jesus. She wrapped the baby in clothes and placed him in a manger. Why did Joseph and Mary name the baby Jesus? *Jesus was an ancestral name from Joseph's family *Jesus was Mary's father's name *They liked the sound of the name Jesus *An angel told them to name him Jesus 4. The name Jesus means "to save" in Hebrew. The people thought that Jesus would become a great military general and save them from the Romans. However, He had a more spiritual destiny. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "Christmas is the season for kindling the fire of hospitality in the hall!" 5. Out in the nearby fields, shepherds were tending their flocks of sheep. An angel appeared to them and announced that Jesus had been born in the town of David. A great host of heavenly beings appeared with the angels. What did this host of beings do? *Sing *Tell stories *Hovered silently *Play harps 6. When the angelic beings departed, the shepherds travelled to Bethlehem to see Jesus. They found Joseph, Mary and the baby in the stable. After visiting the baby, they began to tell everyone about Jesus and what the angel had told them. Go to the Waterfall in Australia and say: "At Christmas, all roads lead home!" 7. After Jesus was born, Herod was king of Judea. When the Magi, wise men from the east, came in search of Jesus, they were following a star. Before finding Jesus, the Magi traveled to Jerusalem and inquired of the rulers, where they might find the great king. Herod secretly met with the Magi. What did Herod ask of them? *To leave Jerusalem *To report back to him after they found Jesus *To give him the gifts they had brought for Jesus *We do not know exactly 8. The Magi were priests who practiced astrology, which at that time was a mixture of astrology and modern astronomy. They were following a star that they knew signified that a great king had been born. We do not know exactly how many Magi there were. It is assumed that there were three because there were three gifts; however, there is some evidence that there could have been between 2 and 8 Magi. Go to King Arthur's Round Table and say: "It is Christmas in the heart that puts Christmas in the air." 9. Herod tried to fool the Magi by telling them that he also wanted to go visit Jesus. But actually, Herod was scheming to kill Jesus. The Magi continued to follow the star looking for the new born king. What kind of gifts did they offer Jesus when they found him? *Diamonds, rubies, and sapphires *Spices, silver and precious gems *Gold, frankincense and myrrh *Silk, salt and silver 10. When the wise men departed, they returned home by another route and did not return to Herod. They had been warned in a dream of Herod's plot to destroy the child. Go to the Victorian Park and say: "Merry Christmas to all!" Answers 1. Nazareth 2. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's and say: "It is the most human and kindly of seasons!" 3. An angel told them to name him Jesus 4. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "Christmas is the season for kindling the fire of hospitality in the hall!" 5. Sing 6. Go to the Waterfall in Australia and say: "At Christmas, all roads lead home!" 7. To report back to him after they found Jesus 8. Go to King Arthur's Round Table and say: "It is Christmas in the heart that puts Christmas in the air." 9. Gold, frankincense and myrrh 10. Go to the Victorian Park and say: "Merry Christmas to all!" Category:Quests